


Stupid Greek Boys

by aestethic



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, That fic no one wanted but I wrote anyways, sigh here we go again, this is garbage as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/pseuds/aestethic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus gets left alone in a dining hall and gets hit on by one of the fosters. Achilles is very unhappy about that. </p>
<p>That's it. That's the plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Sorry I can't write a summary I'm posting this at 2:00 am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Greek Boys

I was not happy to be here. We were at the dining hall with the foster boys. Achilles and I had been out swimming prior and my hair still smelled of the salty ocean spray; my hair still lingered with little pebbles from the sand. Achilles had gone to go get his juggling balls while I stood with my back pressed to the cool marble walls. Ever since Achilles and I started hanging out I have felt much more open to talking, but not around them. Fosters swarmed the tables like a pack of wolves, ready to devour at the food.

To my dismay, one approached me. “Hey,” he said talking in a smooth tone.

Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone. “Hello.” I said it in a dismissive manner but he did not take the hint. 

“So then, you’re the boy who’s always hanging around the prince.” I raised my eyebrow indignantly. 

“My name is Patroclus.”

“Nice to meet you Pa-tro-clus. He said it just like Achilles, stretching out every letter. I was annoyed at him for imitating Achilles. He probably didn’t mean to…

I’m still angry.

I looked away from this boy who I didn’t care enough about to ask the name of when I saw Achilles looking at him, face red and fists clenched. He wasn’t looking at the boy exactly, so I followed his gaze to… 

Oh no. 

While I wasn’t looking he had slipped his hand in mine.

I don’t know why Achilles is so mad but I just know I really did not want this guy near me. He wasn’t… 

Nope.

Achilles stormed over, I could practically see the smoke emitting from his ears. I thought the boy would slink back. Who wouldn’t? 

Apparently this guy.

Did he have a death wish? 

Even I was fearful, although I know Achilles would not hurt me. Achilles regarded me and the boy, fire burning in his sockets in place of eyes. What is going on? I was standing in silence watching the exchange between Achilles and this boy. 

“Prince Achilles,” he nodded slightly. 

“And you are?” It is official, the guy standing next to me wanted to die.

“Alexander,” he spoke with that smooth charming tone as always. “Now I hate to break up this lovely conversation but Patroclus and I were just getting to know each other.” My head snapped back to the boy, Alexander. Who does he think he is? 

Achilles’ face was aflame and ready to burn Alexander. 

“Achilles, is everything alright?” 

Achilles ignored my question. Staring daggers at Alexander, he stated, “You don’t know anything about Patroclus.”

“That’s the point.” Just like that Alexander whisked me out of the room by the hand. I looked over my shoulder and saw Achilles looking like he was about to destroy the marble columns right next to him. Behind him the other fosters were slinking back and gossiping. 

“Where are we going?”

“Away.”

“Why?” 

“Because you’re hot.”

I doubled back at this Alexander. 

“So then are you and Achilles together?”

I started sputtering “well… no… why… why do you ask?”

“Because if you were that would be unfortunate.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “You spend a lot of time around the prince. I never see you. Why is that?” 

“Achilles and I are bonded. We are to be together on battle field and off for as long as we live.” 

“Huh. So then he wouldn’t mind if…” 

He never got to finish his statement, which made me glad as I am prone to blushing. Achilles came running up to us; he looked ready to snap Alexander’s neck. 

“Alexander my companion and I really need to go to training.” Alexander did not budge, nor take his hand from mine. “Now.”

I pulled my hand from Alexander’s. “Goodbye Alexander.” 

“Bye Pa-tro-clus” he waved at me as Achilles practically dragged me away.

“What was that about?” I stopped walking and he stopped to look right at me. 

“I got a bad feeling from him.”

“Why? He literally just talked to me.”

“He seemed rude.”

“And you weren’t? I don’t belong to you Achilles.” There was anger in my tone now. Why does Achilles get to decide who I talk to? 

“Whatever.” He kept walking.

I realized we weren’t headed to the training field like he said. I followed him out to the ocean. “You said we were going to the training field.”

“I lied.” He stated simply.

“So you just stole me away for no reason. I can have other friends!” He kept his back to me and kept walking, now at a very fast pace. We were at the shore; he put his feet in the water, something he does to calm down. 

“Look at me!” I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around toward me. In an instant he put his hands around my face and pressed his lips to mine. 

I made a noise of surprise and he quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry… I…” he stuttered. 

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him back. My anger quickly melted away. We stayed like that for who knows how long. I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder. Who needs Alexander? Me and Achilles. 

It will be this and this always. 

This and this and this.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing forever. Anyways, comments are loved very much and prompts are always welcome!


End file.
